


A True Queen

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Oral Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei has her playthings learn the true art of being a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘queening’.

"Come on, little rose, if you want to be Queen, you have to start acting like a queen," Cersei said, waving at the two guards, having Margaery yanked to the centre of the throne room, kicking and screaming.

On the floor, naked, shackled and bound, was Sansa Stark.

"I even brought you your most devoted subject. Aren't you going to rule her?"

Margaery shook her head, pulling at her collar, the one that made her Sansa's equal, Cersei's prisoner, her plaything.

"You know what I'm talking about," Cersei said, her voice teasingly light. "We've all heard about your Highgarden charms, as you call them."

Margaery shook her head, pretending that she didn't know, that she hadn't whispered those secrets in Sansa's ear to make her blush.

"Sit on her face!" Cersei shouted, snapping before turning cold again. "Or I will have them peel it off."

Margaery glared defiantly up at her a moment longer before she hiked her dress up, crawling over to Sansa as quickly as her chain would allow. She stroked tenderly over Sansa's cheek, silently apologizing before straddling Sansa's face, staring up at Cersei as Sansa licked obediently at her cunt.

"That's it, show me what kind of queen you would have been; a queen of whores and traitors," Cersei said, clutching at the cold iron throne.

"She wouldn't know a true queen if one climbed up her cunt," Margaery said under her breath, stroking over Sansa's hair. "You and I are the only true queens here."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
